i_love_lucifandomcom-20200216-history
Lucifer (Supernatural)
History: Lucifer, portrayed by Mark Pellegrino and Jared Padalecki, is the second oldest archangel, the first fallen Angel, in the fifth season of the series. From his prison in hell, he orchestrated events not only seen in seasons one through four, but decades prior, to eventually lead to his release by breaking the 66 seals. In the episode Sin City, he was described as the 'father' and god of the demons, the one who gave them their form and purpose. Azazel reinforced this by referring to him as "My Father" while possessing a priest before slaughtering a convent of nuns. However, in Abandon All Hope..., it is shown that he views demons with contempt and only sees them as his cannon fodder and will destroy them once he has eliminated humanity. In the episode The End, he states his fall was the result of refusing God's decree to love humans more than him. As a result, God had Michael cast him into hell. Ruby also reveals in When the Levee Breaks in defiance to God, he turned Lilith into the first demon. Both Death and Gabriel have compared Lucifer's hatred of humans to "one big temper tantrum!" because God favored humans over him, his most beloved angel. Lucifer does not like how humans have changed the planet from its original state, and hopes to purify it. He is also very critical of humans, mostly in how they blame him for their own mistakes, wrongdoings, flaws and failures. Due to his angelic and spiritual nature, Lucifer needs a human vessel in order to interact directly with the physical world. Lucifer seeks out a man named Nick, whose wife and baby had recently been murdered. Tormenting Nick about the tragedy, he casts illusions such as a baby crying and blood pouring from the crib, eventually appearing to Nick in the form of his late wife Sarah. Openly admitting his identity to Nick, he tries to gain sympathy by telling Nick he was punished for loving God too much. He then convinces Nick to be his vessel by promising to get vengeance against God for allowing his family to be murdered.[6] However, Lucifer later reveals to Sam that he is the true intended vessel.[7] By''Abandon All Hope...'' it is shown Nick's body, being a temporary vessel and not his "true" vessel, is incapable of containing Lucifer's immense power and is beginning to wear down; revealed in Two Minutes to Midnight he has to consume gallons of demon blood to keep his vessel from combusting. He forms a ritual to summon Death and when the Winchesters, Harvelles and Castiel arrive, he traps Castiel in holy oil, and sends Meg after the others. After being ambushed by the brothers he is shot with the Colt but survives; he then reveals his status as one of five things in creation immune to the Colt; while the brothers escape with Castiel's help, he manages to summon Death and bind him under his control. Gallery: tumblr_mfsmlfWBvE1r5kyjso4_250.gif tumblr_n6rrc1FvJN1qiizr1o3_500.gif tumblr_mncqaxoR111r045u8o1_500.gif tumblr_lsgp20Jyw91qev7yro1_500.gif tumblr_mde2x16Dha1qf4hdx.gif tumblr_inline_mpsxfaWLK91qz4rgp.gif tumblr_mi2zfwpXkC1rogz7go3_250.gif :Lucifer, also known as The Devil and/or Satan, is a fallen archangel. He is the former ruler of Hell and the creator of demons seen by them as a father figure. As the second-born archangel, he is the younger brother ofMichael and the older brother of Raphael and Gabriel. According to Gabriel, he was God's favorite celestial, but when God asked for all angels to bow down to humanity, Lucifer refused. He waged a war against God but was banished to Hell by Michael. All of Azazel's actions were motivated with the goal of eventually releasing Lucifer. : Category:Archangels